


Bang Bang

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC3, Alcohol, Angst, I swear no one actually dies, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, This definitely doesn't qualify as angst but light angst, and after DMC5, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: The idea of it came to him in the first anniversary of his brother's falling to hell.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Song "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra.

The idea of it came to him in the first anniversary of his brother's falling to hell.

They were at Devil May Cry with Lady, drinking their sorrows away (even if the woman pretends she's celebrating her father's _unfortunate passing,_ but she's not able to hide it from Dante), a massive amount of bottles of whisky and vodka on the office desk.

They weren't talking. There was nothing to say.

Jukebox was playing in the background some soft music in contrast to everyday blasting.

After every single bottle was drank away (Lady had to be more careful than Dante, but that didn't stop her from getting absolutely wrecked by alcohol), Lady has gone upstairs, deciding she won't be able to go back to her apartment in this state. Dante let her — he doesn't feel like sleeping today anyway.

 _Bang Bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang Bang, I hit the ground,_  
_Bang Bang, that awful sound,_  
_Bang Bang, my baby shot me down._

He was playing with Ebony when the song started to play. The gun was loaded with normal bullets.

He knows he won't die from them. Lady already confirmed it for him a year ago.

"Bang Bang, my baby shot me down—"

When the bullet hit his skull it feels like a freedom.  
  


Vergil moved in to the Devil May Cry after this whole Qliphoth incident (he prefers saying it was incident instead of Dante's proposed "Tiny Big Child's Tantrum", it was _not_ a tantrum, stop it Dante, I'll _stab_ you).

What surprised him was how utterly quiet Dante can be. How he refuses to put things down on the edge of a desk (it seems to be the remaining trauma from Temen-Ni-Gru).

What completely didn't surprised him was how absolutely messy the whole office is.

He was segregating the boxes (full of books, Vergil was pleasantly surprised by this, and oh, on so many different subjects, it's as if he's come back for _Christmas—_ ) when he heard a loud bang, as if someone was firing from gun and then bang, sound of a body crashing on the floor.

Old habits kicking in, instincts _screaming_ in him to grab Yamato, adrenaline immediately raising in his veins.

He runs down the stairs, ready for _anything—_

But not Dante laying on the floor in the pool of his own blood. In the background there was playing soft "Bang Bang". Ebony slipped from Dante's hand, a faint smell from it indicated firing from the gun.

_Dante shot himself down._

Yamato hit the floor. With shaking hands Vergil took Dante and layed the head on his laps. The blood was coming from the temple on his pants, but Vergil didn't care about that right now. Normally snow white hair are stained by that awful redness.

_Bang Bang, my baby shot me down._

When Dante woke up, Vergil was looking at him, tears silently running down his cheeks.

"You're crying. Why?"

Dante lifts his arm to wipe away his brother's tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

Vergil hugged Dante's head, weeping over him.

When he finally calmed down a little, he asks: why?

"When everything gets a little too much, I tend to... Vent like this. Take my head from things, stop thinking entirely. It's easy, really. I just, never had the courage to go full out and actually kill myself."

"Don't you dare saying that Dante, don't you ever dare to say that. You're not a coward you never were—"

Vergil kissed him on the lips and somehow, it feels even better from shooting himself and he stopped thinking about anything.

Elder twin was clinging to Dante for the rest of the week after this situation.


End file.
